seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisu Aisurōzu
Introduction Aisu Aisurozu is a former marine Vice Admiral that was both feared and respected during his service by both marines and pirates alike. He rose through the ranks becoming a admiral at the age of 24. He is the captain of the Blue Fox Pirates and the leader of the Silver Wolf Grand Fleet. After spending time as a pirate the WG decided that in order to add more strength to the marines made a deal with Aisu. If he agreed to come back to the marines he and the rest of his crew would have their bounties removed and be reinstated and due to his approach on things and the fact he beat Akainu he became Fleet Admiral they gave the position to him much to the protest of Akainu who was still sore about the last meeting they had. Appearance Aisu like the admirals is a tall and due to a medical condition is a skinny man. Before the time skip he wore a variation of his current outfit. After the time skip he wears a white overcoat outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. He still wears his Vice Admiral uniform which is worn like a cape. During his time in the marines he wore more of a black shirt and white pants under a emerald coat. He carries two pistols that are hidden from view and a sword around the waist. After being reinstated Aisu still wears the outfit from when he was a pirate but now has his fleet admiral uniform worn like a cape. Personality Aisu is usually calm with a distaste for fighting with out a reason saying a fight with out honor or reason is just senseless violence. If a person is injured he will refuse to fight them saying that the battle is over. Further proof of is distain for fighting is how he viewed the battle of Marineford stating he was only there to fight because he answered the call to reinforce the marine headquarters. Only time he is ever known to kill is when he reluctantly has no choice. He is also shown to be a gifted strategist such as not engaging against those like the Whitebeard Pirates with out taking the necessary preparations. Abilities and Powers Being the Fleet Admiral Aisu has absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call, granting and removing a Shichibukai's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. Swordsmanship Even though Aisu prefers to avoid conflict he is known to have a very hard defensive style Marksmanship Aisu takes pride in his marksmanship skills being able to hit a center of a target 100 times out of 100 times. Hand to Hand Combat Aisu has no preferred style but since he has never been seen fighting unarmed it is unknown how skilled he is. Physical Strength Due to being a formal Vice Admiral and later a former Admiral Aisu is quite strong despite his appearance since he has been shown to actually catch a canon ball and throw it right back at a faster speed. Agility Aisu is really flexible being double jointed. Due to his devil fruit he can move at the speed of light Endurance Aisu can take a fair amount of damage and still fight. Due to his high tolerance to pain he can appear as if unharmed by a strong attack. Weapons A katana with two periled blades with a wolf keychain attached to the hilt (A Shikomizue) Two Pistols Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Aisu treats is crew like his family Allies/ Friends Enemies Whitebeard pirates Despite being on opposite sides he holds the Whitebeard Pirates in high regard and greatly respects their captain Other History Aisu Aisurozu at a young age joined the marines and apparently was gifted to the point of being called a prodigy due to the speed in which he got to be admiral. When he received the call he sailed to Marineford and was present at the battle although he was hesitant to actually fight let alone witness Ace's execution due to his respect for Whitebeard and his crew. He did however fight as he manage to take care of a large group of pirates that tried to get close to Ace. Like the Whitebeard Pirates he was really sad and shocked at Ace and Whitebeard's death. Sometime after the battle he defected from the marines and despite the rumors of why he left it was because he did not enjoy working for someone that follows "Absolut Justice". When he left a bunch of fellow marines from various ranks followed him becoming pirates as well. After a few years of trying to one up each other which Aisu one more then Akainu some decided that Aisu should be Fleet admiral but the World Nobles wanted Akainu to remain in that position so they fought it out and after a tough fight which ended up with Aisu winning causing Akainu to become a admiral once again. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Aisu vs three vice admirals - Interrupted Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies- (he considers no one won) Silver Wolf Grand Fleet vs unnamed pirate crew - won Aisu vs Akainu - Won Marines and Shichibukai vs Unnamed crew - ??? Quotes "Aisu are you fighting because there is a reason." "No Meiyo I am not this is a pointless fight brought on by a pointless reason." "And that is sir?" "This execution I mean Sengoku is only doing it because Ace is related to Rodger. Though either way even if he was a prisoner that was not sentence to die I would not be surprised if this had happened anyway" "Then why are we here then I mean you could have easily ignored it and they assume we did not get the message" "We could have but this was a direct order from Sengoku that's why were here" (Aisu and Meiyo talking about why they are at Marineford) "So he is Dragon's son the resemblance is uncanny not to mention he is just as reckless as him. I sense the winds of a new era will blow and it will all center on him" (Aisu's thoughts on Luffy after is father is reviled) "So ends the Whitebeard era. Farewell my friend you truly were the greatest pirate in the world" (Aisu bidding farewell to Whitebeard) "Your too injured to fight it is over" (When a opponent can't continue to fight) A crew is like a family with every single one of them fighting beside you sharing your adventure if the captain is the body and the crew is the heart then the soul is when the captain and crew fight as one" (Aisu explaining the bond between a captain and his crew) -sleeps till first mate try's to wake him up- "Aghh you know I don't like you doing that" (When woken up by Issen) "I should capture you but I am not in the mood" (makes up reason for not doing anything) Trivia He is a believer of Lazy Moral Justice His pistols fire seastone bullets His medical condition is unknown though it at the point where he seldom leaves Marine Headquarters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Blue Fox Pirates Category:Silver Wolf Grand Fleet Category:Former Marine Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Asa12